Why Is It So Hard To Fit In?
by JustDontFlicker
Summary: Bella meets Edward on an airplane and they find out they live near each other. What will happen as they get closer? Canon couples. First story, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

_***Authors note at bottom**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does :( I also don't own Brad Meltzer. He owns himself... I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE COMPUTER_**

My name is Bella. I'm a junior in high school, and I have the most crazy life.

Everyone tells me that I'm lucky to have such famous parents and that I've been given everything I've ever wanted. But no. I just want a normal life. I don't want to be the girl that has the famous parents. My mom is Renee Dwyer, one of the most famous bank investors. My father is normal. He lives in Forks, Washington. They got a divorce when I was a couple of months old. I haven't seen him since I was 5. I consider my step-father my real father. He is Phil Dwyer, a music producer. We live in New York, and I am moving in with my real father. Instead of moving to Forks, I convinced him to move to Phoenix instead. He's been there for a couple of months. I move there tomorrow.

My mom was helping me pack up the last couple of things in my room. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She tells me. She says this about every 5 minutes. My step-father just agrees with her. They aren't helping.

"I know Mom, it's going to be weird. But Charlie isn't crazy or anything is he?" I ask.

"Oh no, he's the perfect father. We just wanted different things," She looks out the window as she says this. I think she misses him sometimes.

"Mom, it's late. I have an early flight tomorrow and I want to get to bed soon," I feel bad for kicking her out but I just want to be alone. I said goodbye to all my friends and my boyfriend Jacob. Things aren't working out for us but we're going to try long distance. He's known for cheating on me, according to my friends, and I don't know if I can trust him

"Oh, of course" says Mom "Goodnight Bella," She kisses my cheek and walks out.

I shut the door behind her. I keep on packing the little things, like shoes and the last of my clothes. I start to drift off when I read over my flight information. I fall asleep on my bed over the covers and with my clothes on. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

"Bye honey, call me when you land!" My mom says one final time. I give her a hug and turn to Phil,

"Bye Phil. Take care of my mom for me," I joke with him. He's been taking care of her for about 10 years now.

"Take care, Bella. I'll miss you," I hug him and turn to the security line.

I see someone who took my breath away. He has bronze locks and piercing green eyes. We make eye contact right away and I look away and blush. I walk to my gate and wait around. The flight doesn't leave for another 10 minutes. I pull out one of my books and start reading it.

"I didn't think anyone else read Brad Meltzer books," A velvety voice says to me. I look up and see that its the gorgeous man from earlier today.

"Well, maybe you just didn't look hard enough," I said back

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen" He said

"Bella Swan," I replied

"May I sit next to you?" His eyes were boring into mine. I couldn't look away

"Go ahead," I finally said. He sat down and the announcer called the first class seats. I got up and looked over and saw that Edward was also standing.

"You're in first class too?" I asked him

"Yes, I normally don't mind economy, but my parents insisted I sit first class." He said as if it was rehearsed.

"That's cool. My mom makes me sit first class as well," I said back.

"Well, I better go and find my seat. Nice meeting you, Bella Swan" He smiled at me when he said my name. I blushed when he smiled at me.

"Maybe we're near each other," I said looking into his eyes, not wanting to look away.

"Yes, maybe. Good bye." And with that he walked away. I waited a couple of minutes and gave the lady my ticket and went on the airplane.

I found my seat and closed my eyes. I heard a laugh and my eyes shot open. I looked around and saw that Edward was next to me.

"Looks like we're near each other after all," He said with his eyes twinkling

"I was about to say the same thing," I smiled at him. This will be one interesting plane ride.

* * *

**Thats it! Thanks for reading. I hope to continue this for a long time. Review so I know what to change/fix. I'm open to suggestions! The characters are a little OOC but that's ok. Its for the story. I'll try and update it next week! Thanks again. REVIEW :)**


	2. Unpacking

***Authors note at end**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Chapter 2

Sitting next to Edward on the plane wasn't so bad. We didn't really talk, we just looked out the window and did our own thing. I was still reading and he was doing something on his computer. I looked over at him sometimes and saw that he was staring at me sometimes. Of course I blushed.

"We are now reaching our final destination in Phoenix, Arizona. Thank you for joining us on this lovely day," The pilot said. I started to pack up my stuff that has been littered around my seat. I tried to find my earphones but gave up. I could always get new ones.

"Looking for these?" Edward was holding my headphones.

"Thank you! I thought I lost them forever!" I said jumping up and down in my seat.

"May I have your phone number? I would like to keep touch. You seem very nice," Edward kept total eye contact with me.

"Of course," I blushed and gave him my number. I said goodbye once more and got off the plane. I got my luggage and went to find Charlie, my dad.

Once I found him we got into his car and drove off.

"It's a good thing you're spending the summer before school. Maybe you can make some friends before school." My dad told me when we were driving

"I made a friend on the airplane. He seemed really nice. I think he's my age." I replied looking at all of the neutral colors of the Phoenix landscape.

"What's his name? Maybe he's in our county," My dad is the police chief of Forks County. I have no idea why it's called Forks. Maybe they were eating when they named it.

"Edward Cullen,"

"Nope, I don't know him," My dad wouldn't make eye contact. I could tell he was lying but I didn't know what it was. After our lovely conversation he turned the radio up and we didn't speak until we got to his house.

* * *

"Wow Dad, it hasn't changed a bit," I said as we entered the door.

"Yeah, well I thought I was going to mess something up so I left it alone," He said with his cheeks a bit red.

We took my bags into my old room. There was a bigger bed in there but everything was the same. The dresser was against the wall with a mirror on top and two bed side tables. The old rocking chair that I used to love reading in was in the corner, along with the window seat. The only thing it was missing was a bookshelf. I would need to go and buy one the first chance I get.

"I hope everything is okay. I didn't want to change anything because I didn't know how you would want it," Charlie told me

"No, it's perfect. Thank you," I kept looking at the window seat. It looked like I could be there a while.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked then, If you don't remember, the bathroom is across the hall," Charlie closed the door behind him. Right. One bathroom.

I looked around again. I went to look out the window. The seat was comfy, that was good, as was the view. I could see a tiny little forest of maybe 10 trees and a little mountain on the other side. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number.

**Hey, Remember me? **

**-Edward **

I thought about what to say. I didn't really know him but I didn't want to seem stalker-ish.

**Of course I do, the mysterious person who likes the same books as me.**

**-Bella**

I pressed send and went to wash my face. When I was done, I looked in the mirror. Same long brown hair and boring brown eyes. I doubt that anyone could ever like me. What was this insecure side coming from? I never have thought that before. I shook my head and went back to my room. I saw my phone lighting up. I went over to it and saw another message.

**Mysterious? I am far from mysterious**

**-Edward**

How is he not mysterious? He just looked at me the whole flight.

**But you aren't the average Joe, are you?**

**-Bella**

I pondered this while I unpacked my shirts into the drawer. When I went to get more clothes, I saw my phone light up. I turned it on sound so I could hear it.

**Definitely not average. I live in my parents spot light.**

**-Edward**

He knows how this feels! I can never have my own thing. I have to do everything my parents wish they did when they were younger. Archery lessons? That's a no. I had to do them anyway. I want to be a teacher. I want to teach kids important lessons and they'll think _Ms. Swan taught me this lesson. _But not as cheesy. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I forgot to respond

**I know how you feel. I just want to be known as me, not their daughter.**

**-Bella**

As I waited for the beep of the phone, I unpacked everything else. I made a mental shopping list of things that I would need. A shower caddy was first on the list. I don't want my bathroom stuff to be a bother to Charlie. I heard the beep and smiled to myself. I liked talking to him

**Do you want to go somewhere and talk more?**

**-Edward**

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have no idea when I'll update this. I have been watching Dr. Who like crazy and that's all I do so I'm sure I'll update random days. Tomorrow is my birthday so I doubt I'll update it this weekend. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. It made my day when you guys said that it's something you like and that I should keep updating.**

**I hate those people who are like "I need 10 reviews to update!" Its so rude and stupid that I want to punch them half the time. I will never ask you to do that. If I do, I give you permission to punch me in the face. **

**Did you like this chapter? I had fun writing it! I know the characters are so OOC its not even funny, but whatever. Sue me. Actually I take that back. Please don't.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Laser Tag

**Do you want to go somewhere and talk more?**

**-Edward**

* * *

Was he asking me out on a date? How would I possibly respond to this?!

**Where did you have in mind?**

**-Bella**

There. I like that. When will I have time to go out with him? Where does he even live?

**I was thinking laser tag. I like laser tag. I'll pick you up at 7.**

**-Edward**

How does he even know where I live? Wait, I have a date tonight. In 3 hours. I still have airplane hair.

**How do you know where I live?**

**-Bella**

I put my phone on the charger and went to my closet. I saw my favorite dress hanging up. I facepalmed myself. I'm going laser tagging. I need shorts and a shirt. Surprisingly it got really hot when you are running around shooting people with lasers. I got out a pair of jean shorts and a grey sparkly top to go with it. I put the clothing on my bed and went to get my showering supplies.

**Let's just keep that a mystery...**

**-Edward**

I didn't respond to that. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I went back into my room and put my clothes on. I went downstairs to tell Charlie that I was going out.

"Dad?" I said

"In here!" He responded.

I went to where his voice was and saw him cleaning his gun.

"Um, hi Dad," I looked at his gun nervously

"Hey kiddo. I was just going to start dinner. What do you want?" He seemed at ease with having a gun pointed at my face

"About that, I have a date with Edward Cullen," I said

"Who's that?"

"The person I met on the airplane. He's taking me laser tagging,"

"Laser tag? That's new. What time are you getting picked up and when will you be home? I know that you aren't used to a curfew but you don't know who could be out at this hour,"

"He's picking me up at seven,"

"Be home by one or face serious consequences,"

It was hard to keep a straight face when he said that

"I will. I have to get ready. Bye," I ran upstairs to completely dry my hair.

By the time I was done my hair was french braided down my back and I had minimal makeup on. I figured I should look outside for his car or any indication that he was here. I went to the window and saw a mysterious car. Edward got out and came up to the front door. The bell rang and I opened it a couple seconds later trying to make it like I came from another room.

"Hello," I said

"Hello. You look amazing," He said glancing down my body. I blushed grabbed my bag.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled into the house.

I closed the door and Edward led me to his car. He opened my door and closed it when I slid in. He then got in on his side and started driving away.

* * *

"Have you ever done this before?" Edward asks

"Just about all the time. Instead of going to Homecoming, my friends and I went laser tagging in dresses and watched Mean Girls and played Skyrim. We went Freshman year but it was so boring, so we made this a tradition. I'm sorry, I'm boring you," I blushed when I realized he was giving me a smoldering look.

"I think you're very interesting. Homecoming was never my thing either. Although every girl asked me,"

We got to the counter to play the game and had to wait for 15 minutes for the next available game. We walked to a bench in the building and sat down.

"So what grade are you in?" I finally asked in an awkward silence

"I'm a rising junior," He replied

"Same here. What school do you go to?"

"Forks High School. Are you going there?"

"I think so. We must live in the same county then,"

I looked around the building and saw a boy my age smile at me. I just looked at him. He started to come over towards me. Edward must've seen this because he slipped his arm around my shoulder. I blushed of course. The boy was right in front of me and looked down at me.

"Hi. I'm Mike. Mike Newton," He said and then winked at me

"Bella Swan," I tried to keep a straight face as he tried to smolder. He looked like he was doing a math problem and had to pee at the same time.

"We're like hot chocolate and marshmellows. You're hot and I want to be on top of you," He winked again

I heard Edward growl or something and hold me closer to him. I couldn't help myself. I started to giggle and then it turned into a huge laughing fit. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh my god! That's the best pick-up line I've ever heard! But I know you found it on the Internet so it doesn't count," I couldn't talk anymore because I burst out laughing again

"Obviously it didn't work so can you leave me and my girlfriend alone before I get mad?" Edward said trying to suppress his anger. I blushed when he said girlfriend and then giggled again.

"It was worth a shot. I'll see you around Bella," He winked at me again before walking away

"I'm sorry I called you my girlfriend, I just wanted him to go away," Edward said looking down at me. I noticed he never moved his arm from my shoulder. Not that I didn't mind or anything.

"It's fine. I wanted him gone too. I'm glad you never said anything like that to me when we met. I would've punched you," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

Edward looked at the time on his phone and saw that our 15 minutes were up. He stood up held out his hand to help me up. We walked over to the counter and the worker led us to the back room to get our equipment. Once we had everything on we went to the big room. It looks like we were playing against a bunch of 12 year olds. It was 2 against like 8. The worker came to talk to us. I saw him rake his eyes over my body and I went to stand behind Edward so the worker couldn't see me. When he got closer I saw his name was Jeff.

"You guys are down a lot of people so I put another person on your team to even it out," Jeff said to us, well mainly me.

"I guess we could use another player," Edward answered.

"He should be coming out any time now," Jeff said, once again to me. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Nonya," I said before Edward did anything

"Nonya, you are really hot," He did the 'up-down' to me

"Hi, my eyes are up here and can you leave now? You told us what you needed to tell us so leave before I ask for the manager," I started to get angry.

"Ok, see you later, sweetheart," Jeff left but before that he kissed me on the cheek before I could react. He sprinted out the doors.

"Ew! I need to have a quarantine shower!" I said wiping the bottom of my shirt on my face causing it to reveal my belly.

"You didn't need to take off your clothes, I wanted to do that part" Our new team player said.

**(A/N) I was going to end it here but because I'm awesome and procrastinating from doing my homework, I'm going to continue**

"Oh great. Could this day get any better?" Edward murmured next to me.

"Mike, try and stay away from me. It would save your face and my fist from the trouble," I told him turning on my heel and walking away

"Don't you dare check her out," Edward said following me.

"THE GAME IS GOING TO START IN 30 SECONDS. YOU HAVE TO SHOOT AS MANY PEOPLE IN 5 MINUTES. THEN ROUND 2 WILL BE SHOOTING AS MANY TARGETS. ROUND 3 WILL BE SHOOTING BOTH" The announcer said

"Are you ready?" Edward said

"Yes. Lets show these 12 year olds who's boss," I replied and he laughed.

"3,2,1 GO" The announcer said

Edward and I immediately ran in separate directions. My tactic is to hide and shoot people when they aren't looking. I hid behind a box and saw a big pack of 12 year olds and started to shoot them. I forgot the laser made a noise when you shot something so I ran another way. I went up a ramp and saw more 12 year olds. I started shooting at them but was tackled to the ground. I look up and see green eyes piercing my brown ones.

"They were going to shoot you," Edward said

"That's the point of the game," I replied

He rolled off me and started to army crawl away. I followed him

"Game plan. You go follow them and try and shoot. I'll stay above and shoot them from overhead" Edward whispered. I nodded and army crawled toward the ramp. I sighed and got up to walk. I heard laughing behind me.

I saw some kids and began shooting before they could notice me. Of course they did and I started to run in the opposite direction and ran into Mike.

"I knew you would come into my arms sooner or later," He said in my ear. I pushed him away and began looking for more little kids.

"AND THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST ROUND. THE PERSON WITH THE MOST POINTS IS A TIE BETWEEN BELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN" The announcer said

* * *

The third round was finally done and we took all of our gear off. Edward took my hand a led me out the building. It was raining outside.

"Shoot. We're going to get wet," I said

"Its more fun this way," Edward said with a smile

We walked to his car and by the time we got there we were both soaking. All too soon we rolled into my drive way.

"Thank you so much for tonight. It was fun." I said to him. My hand was on the handle when he kissed my cheek.

"We should do it more often," He replied

I got out and went to the door and unlocked it. I waved to his car and stepped inside. I saw that it was 12:30 and that Charlie went to bed. I went up the stairs and sat down at the window seat. I changed out of my clothes and into pajamas and took out my braid. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my hands. Right when I was closing my eyes I heard my phone and groped around my nightstand to find it. Once I felt the screen I opened my eyes and saw a message

**What should we do tomorrow?**

**-Edward**

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: woohoo! finally the next chapter. Yes I know the characters are really OOC BUT WHO CARES**_

_**Let me explain my disappearance: I have cheer Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday we have games and Friday I have tumbling. So Monday is the best day for me. **_

_**Last week high school caught up to me and I had so much work and cheerleading practice. It was spirit week so that took a lot of planing.**__**On Friday was the Homecoming game and Saturday was the dance. My friends and I actually left early because it was so boring and everyone was grinding. Next year we are laser tagging!**_

**_Thank you to reading this story! Please review so I know if I'm doing this right!_**

**_I have been working on this chapter for about 2 hours so I should probably go now... _**

**_I hate homework and I hate going to a magnet school._**

**_Bye! _**

**_review!_**

"We must become the change we want to see in the world"

-Gandhi


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note: **

**Hey guys, whats up? I know you were probably expecting the next chapter, but Hurricane Sandy is going to be hitting where I live, and there might not be power. I expect to be writing the story out on paper. Thank you so much for reading this so far. I really appreciate it.**

**~Just Don't Flicker**

_**Everything has beauty, but not everyone can see it.**_


	5. IHOP

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own

**What should we do tomorrow?**

**-Edward**

Tomorrow? Did he want to go on a date everyday? Does this mean we're dating? My head was pounding with questions. I didn't respond for a while. When I finally did, it was around 1 A.M.

**Your turn to pick :)**

**-Bella**

I pressed send and put my phone on the charger. I fell asleep, dreaming of a certain person with green eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, it was past 10. I never sleep in late. This is weird. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed my clothes. I noticed my phone lighting up and I went over to it.

**I'm picking you up in 20 minutes. Look presentable. HINT: It's going to include breakfast**

**-Edward**

What? I guess I have to change my clothes. Sweatpants and a big sweatshirt were not going to cut it. I sighed as I put jeans on, missing the comfort of my Victoria's Secret PINK sweatpants. I put on light wash jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a grey and white stripped scarf. I tie it all together with some simple black Vans. I outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, put mascara on, and light lipgloss. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that I had about 3 minutes left. I spritzed some random perfume on and put my phone, keys, and some money in a wristlet. I walked downstairs and looked for Charlie. I saw something weird on the fridge:

_Went fishing. Won't be back until late at night. Go out and do something_

_Love, Dad_

Hm. Well I guess I have the whole day to be with Edward. I heard a car honk and assumed that was him. I walked outside and saw his infamous silver Volvo in the driveway. I smiled when I saw his jaw drop. Why he did that? I have no idea. I don't look any different. I got into the car, buckled my seatbelt and looked at him. He had a blank expression on his face, like he was dreaming.

"Um. Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded after a couple of seconds and me snapping in his line of vision

"You have a little drool." I joked

"Shut up. I was thinking about... food."

"Hmmhmm yeah. Anyways, where are you taking me?"

"Secret." With that, he locked his lips like little kids do and backed out of the driveway. The silence was kind of awkward so I turned up the radio and found _Fortune Teller _by Maroon 5 playing. I started to sing along with it, forgetting that Edward was in the car. When the song was finished I turned red, because I saw Edward was looking at me.

"That was really good." He said after a couple seconds of awkward tension

"Thank you. I don't know why I did that. I don't sing." I replied. Keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us.

"Well you should. We could start a band." He said jokingly.

"Yeah... Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"I'll give you a hint. They serve pancakes."

Pancakes? That was random. I heard my phone go _ding _and pulled it out and looked at it. I saw that it was a text message from Jacob. (**_If you don't remember, Bella said that they were going to try long distance but he always cheats on her so she was trying to forget him)_**

**Will you ever forgive me?**

**-Jacob**

I gasped. How dare he try and get me to forgive him. He put me through a lot of crap and lies over the past looked at me worriedly since I was so focused on my phone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked looking over at me.

"It's my ex-boyfriend. Well, almost ex-boyfriend. Can you pull over? I need to call him to end it. I am done with his crap." I replied, feeling the tears come into my eyes.

"Um, sure," Edward pulled into the shoulder on the road. There weren't any cars around, but it would be rude just to be in the middle of the road, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck, looking nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, back in New York. He was always cheating on me. I have no idea why I ever stayed with him. I'll be right back." I started walking into the forest that was a couple yards away. I looked over my shoulder at Edward, he was watching me curiously. I could tell he wanted to follow me, but I wanted to be alone. I dialed the familiar number I called so many times when I was lonely.

"Hello?" Jacob picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. Look I need to talk to you." I said walking in a circle around a tree stump

"What about?"

"Look. This isn't working. I know that you've been cheating on me. You don't hide it very well. I mean, I saw you and Jessica making out at the party. I was 2 feet in front of you! I can't deal with you anymore, I don't even know what I like about you anymore. I don't think I can ever trust you again. I kind of found someone else. He treats me with more respect in the couple days I've known him then you have in the 5 years I've known you."

"Thank God. I've been looking forward to this moment since we started dating. I can't stand you. Your constant 'I need you' and being a loner. I can't date a loner. It's not good for my reputation. I guess I can start seeing other people and not feel guilty. You know, you're kind of a bitch. I'm not surprised that everyone hates you, no one will ever love you again. Don't you dare accuse me of cheating! You don't know anything! Good bye." Those were the last words I heard from Jacob. My jaw was still dropped. I can't believe he said that! I sat down on the tree stump and started crying. He was right. I am a loner. And now that I think about it, I don't really have any friends.

I started walking back to Edward's car and saw him leaning against my side with his hands in his pockets. When he heard me approach, he looked up at me and his green eyes were scorching. I stood in front of him and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, I just opened my mouth, but no words came out. I think I just processed what Jacob said to me. I felt a tear go down my face. Edward wiped it away, but then more came. I tried not to cry, I'm not that sad. I hated him.

"I'm ok. I don't know why I'm crying. I wanted this to happen." I said as his hand stroked my cheek.

"It's probably because he got into your head. Don't believe anything he said." Edward said while giving me a bone crushing bear hug. I laughed when he let go.

"Well let's not let Jacob spoil our plans for today. What were we going to do?" I said while opening the car door. Edward went to the drivers side and opened the door as well.

"Let's go to IHOP. You still haven't eaten, and I wanted to ask you something very important." Edward replied

Hmmm. What could it be? I turned up the radio again and hummed along. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and gave him a look. He understood immediately and shut up. A little while later, I saw a blue sign up ahead and stared out the window in wonder. I haven't been to an IHOP in forever.

"Excited?" Edward said beside me.

"I don't remember the last time I have been to one of these." I responded watching him as he pulled the key out of the ignition. He told me to wait in the car, and he got out and opened my door for me.

"Very gentlemanly." I said with a laugh

Edward shrugged, "I try."

We walked into the building and got a table in the back where no one would bother us. Our waitress introduced herself as Lauren and started paying attention to Edward even more. I started to feel insecure for some reason and wanted her to leave. She took our drink orders, of course only looking at Edward, and walked away.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked Edward after Lauren gave us our drinks and took our food orders

"It will have to wait a little longer." Edward said with a grin.

He must know that I'm impatient. I looked around the restaurant and saw a familiar face. I couldn't place it but once he looked at me, we both had the same look on our face; recognition. When I figured out who it was I groaned and hid my face with my hands. Edward gave me a weird look.

"On your left, you will see the one and only Mike Newton." I said when he looked confused

"Oh. Great. If he comes over here, can I punch him?" Edward said looking hopeful.

"No. Don't cause a scene. We'll just act like we don't see him."\

"Here are your blueberry pancakes," Lauren said setting them down in front of me, "And your Grand Slam." She said with a huge smile, setting them in front of Edward. She winked and walked away.

"Can you believe her?! She wrote her number in syrup!" Edward started to laugh at our waitress, who was looking over here trying to see if he just ate her number.

"Will you tell me what you dragged me out here for?" I said impatiently, cutting into my pancakes.

"Well, I wanted to ask you-" Edward got cut off

"Hey guys!" Mike Newton said coming over to our table, sitting down and putting his arm around my shoulders. I stepped on his foot and he took his arm away.

"Mike, can you go away?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope." He replied taking a bite of my eggs that were a side.

"You're paying for that." I said.

"Nope." Mike replied

"Well, then I'm forced to retaliate." I said as I pushed him out of his chair.

"Jeez. I was just kidding. I'm leaving now. See you around, Ice Princess." Mike said standing up and trying to walk away with his dignity.

"Anyways, as you were saying..." I said to Edward

"Bella," He said taking my hand. "Will you be my best friend?"

Wow. That was not what I thought he was going to say.

* * *

**Hello! Sandy wasn't very nice to me. On Monday night, the power got knocked out around 11 PM. We got off Monday and Tuesday so all of Tuesday, we had no power and it was horrible. It was freezing and boring. Then we still didn't have any power and I had to go to school. So I charged my phone at school, and it was fine. Wednesday was Halloween and I wasnt going to do anything, but I did go trick or treating. At that point, we borrowed a generator from a neighbor that had power and had a light and a little heat. That night at about 1 AM we got our power back. 50 hours with no power. It was horrible.**

**ANYWAYS, its all better now. I hope you liked this chapter. Review so I can get better. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. **

**See you on the flip flop**

**JustDontFlicker**


	6. Movie!

Chapter 6?

**Disclaimer: me no own**

Did he just ask me to be his best friend? What are we? In 3rd grade? Well I guess he only likes me as a friend.

"Edward Cullen, I would love to be your best friend." I said with a playful smile.

Edward blew out a breath of relief. "Good because I had a song prepared if you said no."

"Excuse me?! I would like to hear this!" I started to laugh at him.

"If you laugh then I won't want to sing!" He warned

"I'm sorry." I stopped laughing but a few giggles escaped. He shot me a look and started to clear his throat and started to sing

**Be be be my BFF**

**'Cause IDK what's coming next**

**And I'll be LMHO with the rest**

**So TTYLXOX**

He continued singing as I was thinking. When I recognized the song I started cracking up. I can't believe he's singing this! I used to sing this to piss off my friends at lunch!

"Okay, I think you've embarrassed your self enough. You can stop now." I said

"Good. I was hoping you would say yes. Now lets get out of here." Edward pulled some money out of his wallet, much to my disagreement, and stood up. We walked out of IHOP and went to his car.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"You want to go out _again_?" I replied. Sheesh, how many times is he going to ask me out? We might as well just plan them all right now.

"Of course. I really like you, and I want to spend more time with you. Now tomorrow I have a doctors appointment but I think we might be able to squeeze in a movie." I blushed when he said that he wanted to spend more time with me. Back in New York, no one really wanted to be my friend. I just had my mom. But then she was taken away from me when she got married.

"A movie sounds good. What time is your appointment?" I don't remember the last time I went to the doctors.

"I think it's at 9. What movie would you want to see?"

"How about... Hear Me?"

"Um. Bella. Hear Me is a chick flick." I knew that once I said it he would say no.

"It looked good! Don't laugh at me! Hear Me is also the name of an Imagine Dragons song."

"We're going to see Face Punch. Imagine Dragons is good."

"Why did you ask me what I wanted to see if you were just going to shut me down?"

"I just wanted to hear what you would say. I'll look up the movie times and then text you the time."

"Ok."

The rest of the car ride was in silence. It was kind of really awkward so I moved my left hand to turn on the radio, he was going to turn it on. It was kind of weird when both of our hands touched. I thought he was going to pull away, but he held my hand. I blushed like a fire hydrant and used my right hand to turn on the radio. Another song I knew came on and I started to sing

**Robert's got a quick hand.**

**He'll look around the room he wont tell you his plan.**

**He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.**

**Yeah he found a six shooter gun. **

**In his dad's closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.**

**But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. **

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.**

When I saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly stopped. I blushed and then looked at him. He was looking back at me, gazing into my eyes. I realized that we were in a moving car and yelled at him for not paying attention to the road.

"Sorry! You have a really good voice." Edward said. Me? Good voice? I have never heard those three words in a sentence together.

"Thank you. That's surprising. No one has ever told me that. Then again, I've never sang in front of anyone. My shower head is an inanimate object, so it doesn't count." I said with a laugh.

Edward chuckled."You must know a lot about music if you know Foster The People and Imagine Dragons."

I looked back at him. I knew everything about music from my step-dad. He even let me in the studio sometimes. I started to really look at him and memorize his face. I looked away when I saw some green flash into his eyes, signaling that he knew I was looking at him. I blushed and looked away. When I looked out the window, I saw my house and sighed. My time with Edward was over. The car rolled to a stop and I looked at him for the last time that day.

"Well, today was eventful. Thanks for breakfast, tomorrow, I pay." I said to him.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I got out and did a little two fingered salute to him. I turned and walked up the driveway as the events of the past couple hours settled in my mind. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I went upstairs and changed out of my uncomfortable jeans and into the sweatpants I was wearing earlier. I realized that I probably have some unopened emails. I grabbed my computer and crawled into my bed. I opened my email and saw that I had about 12 new emails. There were some that escaped my spam folder, two from my mother and a lot from colleges. I deleted my spam and opened the ones from my mom.

**Bella,**

**How are you doing? You haven't emailed me since you got there and you are worrying me. Respond ASAP. Phil and I miss you around the house. Who knew that it skill to cook and clean. I hope you come home and visit soon. Make good choices. **

**Love, **

**Mom**

I responded:

**Mom,**

**I'm fine. I haven't gotten raped or mugged yet, just like you thought I would. There isn't a need for the pepper spray you gave me. Forks County is one of the safest. You need to calm down. I found a new friend and I have been with him the whole time. If I don't email you within 10 minutes, that doesn't mean I died. Cleaning isn't that hard, and cooking would be easier if you used a cook book and not your imagination. Good choices are being made.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

My mom is a worrier. If I stray far from her, she thinks that someone kidnapped me. I opened the second email she sent.

**Bella,**

**Where do you get our laundry detergent? We're all out.**

**-Mom**

I sighed. I don't understand why she didn't text me this.

**Mom,**

**My phone isn't broken anymore. You can text me these things. I get it from Giant.**

**Bella**

I hope that didn't sound too mean. I just wanted to get my point across. I glanced at the college emails and saw a few small schools I've never heard of and saw some from Harvard and Stanford. It's probably from my mom and step-dad. Their fame has gotten me into some high places. Especially college. I don't know if I can tell them I want to go to UCLA or Boston College. My stomach started to grumble and I looked at the time and saw that it was bout 2 P.M. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and made a sandwich. I figured that I would eat it in front of the T.V to fill the house with sounds. I turned it on and settled on _Say Yes To The Dress. _That show always made me laugh when the consultants insulted them behind their backs. When it was over and my sandwich was gone, I decided to head back upstairs and check my phone. I saw that I had a new message.

**There's one at 12:10. Let's eat lunch after the movie.**

**-E**

Right. Face Punch. I texted back.

**Can't wait. (sarcasm) Are you sure you don't want to see Hear Me?!**

**-B**

**(I see you're too lazy to type your whole name)**

I pressed send and put my phone on my night stand while I surfed the Internet, looking for something to do. The phone vibrated and I checked it.

**There's a chance someone could see me going into a girly movie. No thanks. I have a reputation, you know ;). Yes. I am feeling rather lazy today.**

**-e**

**(Not even a capitalized letter.)**

I laughed at his bluntness.

**Reputation? What reputation?**

**-b**

I pressed send and went back to looking at Pinterest. I can't believe I got talked into getting an account. I felt a vibrate and opened the message.

**I am the "Bad Boy"**

**-e**

Him? A bad boy? I realized just then that I have no idea who this guy actually is.

**I can see how seeing a chick flick would ruin the bad boy image.**

**-b**

I pressed send and closed my eyes. As I did, I fell asleep, not to wake up until 9.

* * *

I ran around trying to get ready in time to be picked up at 12. I decided that red shorts, a white shirt, and my black Vans were fine. I put some light makeup on and grabbed my wristlet and a jacket and went downstairs.

I saw another note from Charlie saying he had to work late. Thinking back, I never really see him. I heard a honk outside and opened the door. Sure enough, on the dot, was Edward. I walked to his car and opened the door. I slid in and smiled.

"Hey. How was the doctors appointment?" I asked Edward.

"It was fine. I don't have any STDs." Edward joked around. I just looked at him with a "wtf" look.

"What kind of answer is that? That was not cool." I replied, still wondering why he would say that.

"Let's just say that it's payback for falling asleep on me."

"I had a rough day yesterday. It was emotionally draining."

He laughed at it and that was the last of the discussion. We started just making small talk, and then we got to the theater. We walked up to the ticket booth and got two tickets for Face Punch. I finally got to pay for something but Edward gave me a look telling me that this was the first and last time that would ever happen. We walked into the Theater 13 and found seats.

"If you want, you can hold my hand if you get scared." Edward said with a grin.

"You're the one that's going to be needing my hand to hold." I shot back. The movie started after I said that. We had to sit through the previews but nothing caught my attention.

"Shh, the movies starting." Edward said to me. I shook my head and tried to get comfy in the chair.

* * *

It turns out, that I would need to hide my head in Edward's shoulder to get through the movie. I started out fine, but then in the middle it just got over the top gory. I don't know how people could watch it. I'm almost sure that people left. I decided I had enough when I had to go to the bathroom and I took as long as I possibly could.

"That was a good movie." Edward said with a smirk

"That was irrevocably the worst movie I have seen." I replied to him as we got near the car.

"You must've not seen many movies."

"I've seen plenty."

We sat in a sort of awkward silence but the radio was again playing in the background and I started to "play the drums" with my hands in the car. I would just start hitting stuff with my hands along with the beat and try to make new sounds. It passed the time. Soon enough we were in my dad's driveway.

"Today was fun. Thank you." I said to him.

"No problem. I'll text you tomorrow about what we're doing. I say that we go to a coffee shop and plan out what we're going to do over the course of the summer. Bring a calendar with you." Edward replied

I chuckled. "Alright. See you tomorrow at um 10?"

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up."

I went up to the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and closed the door. I was not expecting my mother to be standing in the living room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked. She was took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Sweetie, I think that you need to come home with me for a couple days." She said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yay! A cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter. It might be my longest one yet. Claps for me! So many people reviewed the last chapter and left me flattered! Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy. It also helps me to know if I'm doing a good job with my story and writing. I'm always insecure about my writing and I'm starting to think that I'm doing well!

If you're wondering why I am updating so soon, I felt bad leaving you in the dark for two weeks so I thought that this would make up for it! And I think it was my day to update...

We had no school because of the elections so that made me happy. I am going to get on track with updating once a week. I do have competition practices for cheerleading everyday next week so it might be a little hard.

The songs "Pumped Up Kicks" and "TTYLXOX" are my favorite songs. Well, TTYLXOX is to annoy my friends, but Foster The People is one of the greatest bands of all time. Along with Of Monsters And Men. And Walk The Moon.

Ok I'm done now. Bye

JustDontFlicker

"Well they can learn a new word, as they die" Donna Noble, Doctor Who, Season 4 Episode 2


	7. Another Author's Note

Um... Hey guys...

I might not be able to update until this weekend or next Monday. My excuses:

-I have cheerleading competition on Saturday and I have been having 3 hour practices every day

-BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT TONIGHT! And I'm going with my brother's girlfriend.

High school sucks. Don't go.

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

I know I left you with an awful cliff hangar, but you're going to have to get over it. Just wait a couple more days.

You're reviews are so nice! Thank you so much! It really helps to know what you think of it so I can change it.

Someone pointed out that the characters were really OOC. Does this bother anyone? I'll try to make it as close as possible but I keep going to a different angle. I read a story where Bella was like a slut and it was so horrible I had to stop reading it. Tell me if this bothers you and if it does I will change it.

K bye

-JustDontFlicker

_Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake_

_**-Henry David Thoreau**_


	8. News

Chapter ... I lost count

Previously:

I went up to the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside and closed the door. I was not expecting my mother to be standing in the living room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked. She was took a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Sweetie, I think that you need to come home with me for a couple days." She said.

"What!" I exclaimed, "I can't leave! I just got here!"

"Bella, it's important. I think I found you a job for you when you graduate. It's perfect for you!" My mother replied. She didn't get it! I don't want to go into banking. I like teaching, and music. I would rather teach music then do some boring economics job.

"Mom, I don't want to leave. I made a friend." I replied sounding a little rude. I was tired of my parent(s) bossing me around. I'm 17 for crying out loud! I think I can make my own decisions.

"But you love economics! I have a friend that I set up an interview with. Just go and see if you like it. As for your friend, I'm sure she'll be understanding and let you reschedule what ever you had planned." Ugh. Does she not listen to me?

"My friend is a boy." I replied. There were more things running through my head that I could've said but I can't disrespect my mom.

"Well, call him. You'll only be gone for maybe a week? A week and a half? I want you to sightsee somethings that you haven't seen because I don't know the next time you're coming back." She was analyzing what I would do next.

"When do we leave?" I replied, giving in. It was only a week, right? Edward can survive without me for that long. I would miss our random escapades.

"Tomorrow at nine. I'll pick you up then and we'll hop on a plane," My mother said, "All right well, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she kissed me on my cheek, grabbed her purse, and went out the door.

I decided I should tell Edward that our plans are ruined for the next couple weeks. I called him instead of our usual texting

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Hey Bells. What's up" He picked up immediately

"Hey, my mom just surprised me saying that I had to go home for a couple of weeks." I replied quite sad.

"Oh. How long?"

"About maybe a week to a week and a half. She forced me into a job interview at some bank for when I'm older, and she wants me to sightsee things I haven't seen while living there. Something about 'I'm not going to be going home for a while'."

"But you're a junior, and New York is on the other side of the country."

"I know, that makes me mad too. We leave at nine so maybe we can meet up later tonight or earlier in the morning."

"What time is it now?"

"It's." I glanced at the clock "About five I think."

"Do you want to go out for dinner? We can discuss what we do then."

"Sure. Pick me up at seven thirty."

"You can pick where we go this time." I could practically hear his smile

"Dangerous choice, grasshopper. Beware." He laughed

"Bye best friend."

"Bye best friend."

I should probably make Charlie some dinner before he starves. I know that he can't cook from seeing the fridge. I would have to go to the store and buy some food that I can pre-make when Edward and I have plans. I saw some pasta in the pantry and decided that was easy enough. I put a pot of water on the stove to boil and walked away. There was nothing for me to do in the mean time, so I got on my computer and checked my emails. There were only colleges, begging to have me. I didn't glance at them. I played some random game I found on the internet and after ten minutes went downstairs to pour the pasta in the pot. When it was done I put it in Tupperware and put it in the fridge. I saw I had about a half hour left so I went upstairs to get ready.

I looked through my closet and settled on a dress. I don't normally wear dresses, but I didn't want to look like a slob. I wanted to give Edward a good last image of myself because I wouldn't see him for a while. I realized it would be weird not seeing him after being with him all the time. The dress was navy blue with black lace and came to the middle of my thighs. I decided to dress it down and put on my black sequin Sperry's. I re-applied some makeup and went down stairs. I saw head lights outside. I wrote a note to Charlie explaining where I was going to be and where his dinner was.

I went outside and opened the door. There was a present sitting on my seat. I looked at him and picked it up so I could sit down.

"What's this?" I asked him. I thought that it might be for someone else or something.

"It's for you." He replied. Why did he get me a present? Was it my birthday and I didn't know about it?

"Why did you get me a present?" I never really like presents. It made me feel bad when they got me something more extravagant than I could give back.

"Well, just so you remember me while you're gone." He gave me a crooked grin that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks." I blushed and opened the package. It was his sweatshirt that he was wearing at the movie theater and a picture of us goofing off. I had some weird face on and he was just looking at me like he thought I was crazy. It was my favorite. We took it when we went laser tagging. We were bored when we were waiting for the scores to come up so we took random pictures together.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. It was a really long hug, like we were saying good bye.

"I know you like that sweatshirt so I thought that maybe you wanted to borrow it. The picture is my favorite of ours." He smiled the whole time while he explained it.

"I love it. Thank you!" I laughed and put on his sweatshirt. It smelled exactly like him.

"It looks good on you," His eyes raking over my body, not that I minded, "Where to?"

"Let's go to Mystic Grill. It's right off the highway, on exit 7." Mystic Grill was a restaurant I saw on the way here. It looked good.

"That place is my favorite. Allons-y!" He said with a chuckle.

It seems whenever we're in the car one of my favorite songs is playing. Instead of singing it, I hummed along with Oxford Comma by Vampire Weekend.

Edward watched me as I hummed along. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he was humming along. When we got to the restaurant, he opened my door for me. We walked into the Grill and went to ask for seats. We followed the woman to a booth in the back where we would have privacy. She seemed to know that we would want some. We thanked her and sat down.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She said smiling to herself like she knew something we didn't. We thanked her again and looked at our menus.

"It's going to be weird not seeing you everyday." Edward suddenly said.

"Yeah. But I'm sure that your family misses you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I guess." That was the end of the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Jack, your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" I looked up when Jack said this. He seemed to be only looking at me. It was making me uncomfortable. Edward seemed to notice too.

"She'll have Root beer and I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Edward answered for both of us. He seemed to want the waiters attention off of me. How he knew I wanted a Root beer, I had no idea.

"I'll be right back." Jack said, winking at me. I grimaced but he didn't seem to notice.

"That was weird." I said after a short silence.

"Yeah. It seems like you have to stop looking so beautiful. It's getting challenging fighting off guys." Edward said. I blushed immediately.

"It's not like I wanted him to," I said. My eyes drifted towards the kitchen and I saw Jack checking me out. "Okay. I think you're right."

"Do you want to leave?" Edward said. I knew he didn't want to leave. This was his favorite place.

"No, it's fine." Just as I said that, Jack came over and gave us our drinks. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and pulled Edward's sweatshirt around me more.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked me.

Edward answered for me again. "She would like the fish and chips, and I would like the Garden Burger, medium."

"That will be about 20 minutes. See you then." Jack said. I frowned.

Edward and I had a lively discussion about vampires and werewolves while we waited.

"Here are your fish and chips, and here is your Garden Burger. Enjoy." Jack only spoke to me.

Edward rose his drink. "To us. I hope this week will go by fast." We clinked drinks. I looked at him and saw that we was looking at me with a new emotion. Love. I'm sure that my face was doing the same thing. In that moment, I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen. And I knew nothing about him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**THANKS FOR READING! Yay! new update. And a sort of cliff hanger. Not really. Did everyone have a good week? Guess what! My competition was cancelled. Well, we didn't compete because one of the flyers got a concussion. So yeah. All that work for nothing. BREAKING DAWN PART 2 WAS BEYOND AMAZING! I won't spoil anything.**

**Well. I have homework. **

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**~JustDontFlicker**

_Behind every successful person lies a pack of haters._


	9. Airports Are Fun

Chapter 6 without the author's note or Chapter 9 with the authors note. Take your pick

Disclaimer: Me no own

Previously:

Edward raised his drink. "To us. I hope this week will go by fast." We clinked drinks. I looked at him and saw that we was looking at me with a new emotion. Love. I'm sure that my face was doing the same thing. In that moment, I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen. And I knew nothing about him.

Am I in love with him? He smiled at me and winked. Yes. I am in love with him. It seems like I am in too deep, there's no getting out. It was amazing how we could talk for hours but still know nothing about each other. I don't know if he has siblings, was born in Africa, is a serial killer, or any important things that best friends would know.

"To pass the time and to get me leaving off our minds, let's play 20 questions." I said to him.

"Okay. Seems fun. I'll go first. Where were you born?" He replied. I wasn't sure if he was making fun of me, but I could care less.

"I was born in New York City. Right smack dab in the middle of all its craziness," As much as I loved New York, I wish I could get away from it all and have a normal life for once, "How about you?"

"Chicago. Until I was 11, then we moved here. Favorite color?" He replied instantly. I've been to Chicago. It wasn't as big as New York, but it was still a change of scenery when I needed it.

"It changes every day. Today its," I looked into his eyes, "Green. Who's this 'we' you speak of?"

"My mother, father, sister, and brother. Do you have any siblings?" So he's not alone. Why has he been spending all this time with me if he has siblings?

"No. Just me. My parent's had me, split up, and went to other sides of the country. Favorite food?" I wasn't old enough to remember my parents together, so it didn't affect me as much.

"Hamburgers. There's this awesome burger place downtown. I'll take you there when you get back," I smiled, "Favorite drink?"

"Water and root beer. If you could be anything, what would you want to be?" I'm pretty sure I could guess his answer. Musician.

"I would want to be a musician, or a music teacher. Favorite band?"

Called it. "Don't laugh, but I'm pretty obsessed with Vampire Weekend. What are your parent's and sibling's names?"

"Carlisle and Esme are my parents, and Alice and Emmett are my siblings."

It continued just like that. I learned that he broke his arm when he was 7 and that his sister goes to a boarding school in Biloxi. Emmett is currently in college with his girlfriend Rosalie. He obviously misses them. All too soon, it was time to go. He paid the bill and whisked me away before Jack could corner me and ask me out. We got to his car and just listened to the radio. I noticed we weren't going home when we missed my street.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"The park. I figured if this is the last couple days together then we should make some memories." He replied winking at me. I could've melted.

We got to the park and sat down on one of the benches. I looked up at the sky and saw my favorite constellation.

"You like the Pegasus constellation?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it's pretty. I know, I've said this already, but I'm going to miss you." I said to him. I thought of all the adventures we had over the past couple days.

"I'm going to miss you too," He looked at his watch, "I suppose I should take you home now." He sounded sad. We stood up and I realized how chilly it got. He took my hand and put it in his pocket to keep it warm. I immediately blushed.

The car ride home was quiet. We were trying not to think about tomorrow. At least, I wasn't. I have no idea what goes on in that head of his. We pulled up my driveway and I saw that Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway. I reluctantly looked at Edward and smiled a sad smile. I opened the door and got out. He did the same. He came around the car and hugged me really tight. It was nice. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. I looked at him and kissed his cheek. I said bye and walked up the driveway. When I was at the door I waved one last time and went inside.

I immediately went to bed after packing. I took a lot of clothes because sometimes my mom says a week to a week and a half, but really means three weeks. I zipped up my suitcase and went to bed.

My alarm clock woke me up at 8:45. I checked my phone and saw that there were no new messages. I changed into my clothes and dragged my luggage down the stairs to wait for my mom. She pulled up exactly at 9 and we were off.

"Are you excited?" She asked me. I don't know why she was asking me this when she knew the answer.

"I'm so excited. I hope they pick me for the job!" I faked enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes when I was done. My mom didn't pick up on any of it.

"Good. There's going to be more interviews as well. I was going to tell you when I saw you, but I thought this was a wonderful surprise!" My mother said. She clearly doesn't know what I want.

"Great Mom. I'm sure it will be fun." That ended our conversation. We got to the airport and checked in. Security wasn't that bad so we had a lot of extra time. I bough some trashy magazines and read those until we had to board. My phone started to ring and I saw that it was from Edward.

"Hello?" I said

"I see I called you just in time for you to board your flight." He replied.

"Yup. They literally just told us to line up and board."

"My timing skills have improved. I just wanted to tell you something." He sounded so serious that I thought he was going to tell me his biggest secret or something.

"Yeah…"

"Don't sit next to any guys. I don't want him stealing you away from me. How we met was awesome and I don't want a repeat." Aw. That's so cute. I was thinking about sitting next to a random stranger anyway, but I would never sit next to a boy. I could never sit next to my mother for this long of a flight. I saw an empty aisle seat next to an elderly woman and sat down smiling at her.

"Thanks for the tip." I rolled my eyes at what I said. We were talking for about 10 minutes more until the flight attendant's voice came over and said we needed to turn our electronics off.

"Listen Edward, I have to go. I'll call you when we land."

"One more thing, Bella." Again?

"Yes.."

"I'm in love with you." He hung up after that.

**Author's Note:**

**YAY! CLIFFHANGER! MY FAVORITE!**

**I finally finished this chapter. I usually get too distracted on the computer and go on tumblr and twitter. It takes me like 4 hours to do one chapter. But, I did this one in like an hour and 10 min because I had to go to my dad's house and I wanted to finish it, but I had like a couple more to go, so I finished it now!**

**How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was awkward. I don't like people and I was away from my friends. School was horrendous today. We have two projects due that are like a lot of points in English and History. On top of that, my flight from Chicago to where I live was delayed to 11:20 P.M so with my bad luck, I get home at 3 A.M. It was lovely.**

**Enough of me rambling, what did you think? You're reviews are so sweet. Thank you! I can't believe people actually are reading this. **

**I was thinking, because I have horrible time management and I might accidentally skip some Mondays in the future, what if I make a Twitter and I can tell you when it might be late. How does that sound? Tell me if that's a good idea!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JustDontFlicker**

_If you would create something, you must be something_

-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe


	10. New York, New York

Chapter 10? Yeah. Let's just say its chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Previously:

_"Thanks for the tip." I rolled my eyes at what I said. We were talking for about 10 minutes more until the flight attendant's voice came over and said we needed to turn our electronics off._

_"Listen Edward, I have to go. I'll call you when we land."_

_"One more thing, Bella." Again?_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm in love with you." He hung up after that._

_WIISHTFI_

WHAT! Did he just say he loves me? Why did he drop this big bombshell right when we're about to take off? Oh. He's good. Perfect timing. It's like he knew I was going to be freaking out about this and purposefully did this.

I listened to the elderly woman next to me drone on and on about how her kids are growing up and going to college. I doubt she noticed that I wasn't listening. I was freaking out in my mind. When she was done and went to reading her book, I looked out the window. When I was younger, I wished I could live in the sky so I could escape all of my problems. I wonder if the pilot would leave me up here. I wonder what Edward is thinking about right now. He's the one who just dropped this news, knowing I wouldn't be able to say any thing for a while. I'm sure he's freaking out. I decided I needed to stop thinking about it and try and sleep.

When I woke up, I felt like I was falling and then realized that it was turbulence. I looked out the window and noticed skyscrapers. The nose of the plane went down and we were landing. Finally. I need to call Edward and tell him my feelings about him. The seatbelt sign dinged and we were able to get off. I collected my carry on and got in line to leave the plane. I waited for my mom outside.

"Oh honey, isn't this exciting? You're future depends on these next couple days. I hope you're ready." My mom said to me as we walked to get my suitcase.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. I wasn't excited to be away from Edward for so long.

"That's the spirit! You're room hasn't changed one bit. Your first interview is tomorrow at 9 A.M so don't stay out too late." Somehow she knew that I was going to go to Jasper Whitlock's house. He's my best friend that I had to leave behind. He has no idea I'm in town. I met him in 6th grade when I was going through my awkward stage, a bunch of boys were picking on me and here comes this random boy telling them off. We became inseparable after that.

"Fine." I replied. We were walking to her car now and drove the 10-minute drive home to their apartment that took 20 because of traffic.

"Phil is so excited to see you. He really missed you." My mom said as we walked through the door. Translation: He missed me doing his laundry and cooking for him.

"I missed him too," I glanced at the clock; it was about 5 P.M New York time. 2 P.M back in Arizona, "When's my curfew?" I asked after I put my suitcase in my room.

My mom thought about it, "1 A.M. don't go anywhere else but Jasper's house." She told me as she handed me $50.

"Okay. Thanks," I walked to go to the bathroom but saw someone was in there and I screamed, "HI PHIL!" and heard a muffled hi back. I laughed and went back to my bedroom. I remembered that this apartment has more than one bathroom. I went to another one and took a shower. I walked back to my room and changed into some jeans, a simple purple shirt, Edward's sweatshirt and my black Vans. I rook my keys, my phone, and the cash and put them in my pockets. I told my mom bye and walked out the door.

I didn't want to go to Jasper's house right away and took a walk to Central Park. I sat on a bench and pulled out my phone, eager to call Edward. It rang 5 times until a girl picked up.

"Hello?" The girl said.

"Um hi, is Edward there?" I asked. Who was this girl? Why did she have his phone?"

"Yeah, hold on," I heard her scream for Edward and I heard him ask who it was, "Who's asking?"

I decided to mess with him a little and say, "His one true love that he can't live with out."

The mystery girl laughed and said "EDWEIRD! SHE SAID THAT SHE WAS YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE!" I laughed and heard a crash and then heard the phone go to someone else who was panting.

"Hello? Tanya is that you?" His velvet voice said. Tanya? Who is Tanya?

"Who the hell is Tanya?" I asked.

"No one, dear. Bella! How's New York!"

"You are messed up." I told him

"Yes I realize. What's up?" Was he serious? Did he not remember earlier this morning?

"You told me you loved me and then hung up." I huffed.

"Oh right. I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do. I am in love with Edward Cullen." I answered.

"Hey Bella." What could he possibly want now?

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He sounded really nervous. It was cute

"Yeah."

"YAY!" I started cracking up when he screamed that, "Come home now please."

"I can't. I'm trying to stay away from my boyfriend. He scares me." My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"We'll have to change that. I'm so happy right now. Are you? I am. What are you doing right now?"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm happy. I'm sitting on a bench but now I'm going to a boy's house."

"Who? You never mentioned any guys that were friends."

I started walking the 6 blocks it would take to get to his house. "He's my only friend. His name is Jasper and he is totally not my type so chill. Speaking of opposite sexes, who was the girl that picked up the phone?"

"Only friend? You need to get out more. That was my sister. She came home for the summer. You get to meet her soon. Wait, she wants to talk to you."

"Alright." I started to get close to his house. I'm sure his parents aren't home. They never are.

"Bella? I'm Alice and we're going to be great friends." She then hung up.

Okay? I arrived at Jasper's house and knocked on the door and saying, "Room Service!"

Jasper opened the door only wearing his boxers. His blonde hair looked all messed up and his blue eyes were glaring at me. He then realized who it was and hugged me.

"This is new." I said, taking in his appearance. I walked in the door when he didn't let me in.

Jasper went into a room and said, "Jessica, you have to leave now." Jessica? Jessica Stanley?

Jessica waved to me and walked passed with her blouse buttoned on the wrong buttons. I decided that I wouldn't ask about this. I remembered that Edward mentioned a Tanya and I forgot to ask him who it was. I texted him and asked,

**Who is Tanya?**

**-B**

"Jasper, I'm not doing anything until you put clothes on." I told him

He looked down, realizing that he was half naked. "Oops," He winked at me. 30 seconds later, he was fully dressed he asked me. "What are you doing here?"

"Job interviews." I made a face, showing him that it was all my mom's idea. He understood completely. My phone pinged, and it was the response from Edward.

**Family friend. She won't leave me alone. Maybe if I tell her I'm gay she'll leave me alone.**

**-E **

**p.s Come home soon**

I laughed. Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him

"Who's got you smiling like that? Only I can make you smile like that!" He replied, failing at flirting

"He's my boyfriend."

"Whoa. Tell me all about him." Jasper used this weird attempted at a girl voice and made me laugh.

"Well his name is Edward…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!'**

**Hello earthlings. What's up? How did you like this chapter? Yes I realize it's Saturday and not Monday, but I couldn't wait and I was bored. I sacrificed my Saturday night plans for you. Lol what plans? **

**Hopefully you like this new version of characters. I realize that Bella and Edward are moving really fast, seeing as how they only knew each other for a while. I realized my mistake when I started this chapter, but I decided I would just see what happens. Hopefully you liked it? I don't plan what I write. I think it out in my head and just roll from there. This is update is my gift to you. I got many reviews saying to update soon, and your wish is my command. **

**Go vote in my poll for which way is easier to communicate. Pick between Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. Voting ends the 15****th****. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**JustDontFlicker**

_Laugh your heat out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment. Ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. _


	11. Interviews are Fun

Chapter 11

Previously:

_I laughed. Jasper raised his eyebrow._

_"What?" I asked him_

_"Who's got you smiling like that? Only I can make you smile like that!" He replied, failing at flirting_

_"He's my boyfriend."_

_"Whoa. Tell me all about him." Jasper used this weird attempted at a girl voice and made me laugh._

_"Well his name is Edward…"_

I told Jasper all about Edward, from how we met on the airplane to an hour ago on the bench. He was surprisingly silent throughout the whole thing. Normally he would interrupt ever two minutes.

"Wow. Seems like one heck of a guy. When do I get to meet the husband?" Jasper said sarcastically.

I blushed. "Well, if you visit me in Phoenix then you can meet him." I answered. Jasper and Edward in the same room would be interesting.

"I guess I'll have to. What month is it? It's the end of June? I'm free the middle of July. Let's go book my ticket right now!" Jasper was rambling on and on. He suddenly jumped up and grabbed his computer.

"Wait. You're serious?" I asked. He really wants to meet Edward? This is the most enthusiasm I've ever seen him have about my love life. Something was fishy.

"Yes! I need to meet the guy that has captured your heart. I'm practically your brother. I need to make sure his intentions are pure," I just looked at him, "Get that shock off your face and help me book my ticket. I don't know how to do this." When I didn't answer him, he glared at me. I suddenly snapped out of it.

I helped him book his ticket for July 10 through the 24th. I would be with my best friend for two weeks before he had to go to the opposite side of the country.

"Why were you with Jessica Stanley?" I asked, remembering our encounter.

"I'm lonely. My parents won't be back until the end of the summer." He actually looked kind of sad.

"Where did they go this time?" I asked. His parents like to disappear to the most random countries.

"I think they're in Sweden. They left me a prepaid credit card which is almost to its maximum," Jasper replied, "But your mom has been helping me. She attempts to do my laundry for me and buys me food."

"Sure my mom is nice to you." I said. But I was grateful for my mom. Jasper doesn't know how to take care of himself, so at least someone cares.

We hung out for a couple more hours. I ordered pizza and we watched T.V for a while. But then it got to be 1 A.M and I had to leave.

"Well this was fun. I'll come over later and show you how to cook and do laundry." I told him when I was at the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's 1 A.M in New York." Jasper replied.

"No that's fine. I know how to kick people's butts. Thanks though." I gave him a hug, pulled my hood up, and walked down the street.

As I was walking, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered with out looking at the caller I.D

"Bella?" A familiar voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?" I replied.

"It's Riley." I stopped walking.

"Riley Biers?" I asked.

"Yeah. I heard you were back in New York and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." He replied.

"I'm sorry Riley, but after you ditched me for Bree Tanner, I kind of don't want to see you anymore." I hung up.

Riley Biers was one of my really good friends along with Jasper. We were always together. I developed a crush on him and he liked me too. We started dating for a couple months until he said he never liked me and I was just a game. The next day he was with Bree Tanner. So far, I hear they're still together.

I got all the way home without a scratch and went into my room. My mom had laid an outfit on the bed with a note.

**I set your alarm clock to wake you up at 8 for your 9:30 interview. This is the outfit you will be wearing. You have 2 more interviews after that. The next one is at 2:30 and then 4:15. Written below are the directions to there. You can either walk or take a cab. Do not be late.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Three interviews? Will I have time for a break at all? I looked at the outfit and decided I would change it tomorrow. No way was I wearing that.

I moved the outfit to the floor and got ready for bed. I drifted into a deep sleep.

The alarm clock went off and disrupted my dream of Edward. I groaned and hit the alarm clock. I sat up and looked around. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked over my forgotten clothes and went into my suitcase. I decided on black slacks, a sky blue silk blouse and a black blazer. My shoes were just black flats because I can't walk in heels to save my life. I went and took a shower, dried my hair, and put mascara and lip-gloss on. My hair was just going to be natural. I put my clothes on, grabbed my resume, and put it in my bag.

I skipped breakfast and made a cup of coffee for the road. As I was walking outside I realized that it was a nice enough day to walk to the interviews. The first one was 4 blocks away at a bank. I walked to the bank and got ready to endure my torture.

At 5:30 I was finally done. Today was the most boring day of my life. How could I possibly work there? I would have to endure a week of this. Walking towards a bench, I pulled out my phone and turned it on. There were 2 text messages and 3 missed calls. I opened the messages first,

**How's New York? Day two is finally almost done. Call me.**

**-E**

I smiled. I would have to call him later. The second one was from Jasper,

**Yo Bella, My laundry needs to be done. Get your butt over to my place when you're done.**

**XOXO**

**Jasper**

**P.S. never tell anyone I wrote XOXO**

Laundry was in my future tonight I guess. Three people called me. Two were from my mom and one from Jasper. He really needed his laundry done.

I started walking towards his house and rang the doorbell.

"COMING!" I heard him say. The door opened and he came in sight. I pushed him out of the way and walked in.

"You really need your laundry done, don't you?" I said, walking into his room and putting all the clothes on the floor in a basket.

"Yes ma'am. You do that while I watch T.V." He said from the doorway.

"Oh no you don't! You need to learn how to do your laundry!" I laughed at him when his face paled.

"Um. Okay?" He replied

"It's easy." I showed him how to do laundry and then we sat on the couch and started talking.

"Guess who called me yesterday." I told him.

"Who?" He asked

"Riley." I said looking at the T.V

"Bella, you stay away from that kid." Jasper told me.

The doorbell rang, saving me from him asking more questions. I jumped up and ran to open the door.

"Hi. Your mom told me you would me here." Riley was standing right in front of me.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hi. I have a weird updating schedule but it's at least a chapter a week. Sorry. I hate high school. How many times have I said this?**

**Did you like it? I really like Riley as a character in Eclipse and it's my favorite movie so I decided to bring him in. It's a little cliffy, but not major. Everyone was saying how he or she loves new Jasper. He reminds me of a friend that I would want. **

**I really need people to vote on my poll. So far, no one has. It's a little embarrassing, but what ever. The question is, "Which is an easier way of communication?" I have Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter. You can review your answers as well, but I really need to know.**

**Have a great week. See you later**

**JustDontFlicker**

_Sometimes life is a little unfair. Sometimes love hurts our feelings. Sometimes friends disappoint. I remember… there's a reason why we're here, and that's enough to wake up every morning._


	12. Riley

Chapter 12

Previously:

_"You really need your laundry done, don't you?" I said, walking into his room and putting all the clothes on the floor in a basket._

_"Yes ma'am. You do that while I watch T.V." He said from the doorway._

_"Oh no you don't! You need to learn how to do your laundry!" I laughed at him when his face paled._

_"Um. Okay?" He replied_

_"It's easy." I showed him how to do laundry and then we sat on the couch and started talking._

_"Guess who called me yesterday." I told him._

_"Who?" He asked_

_"Riley." I said looking at the T.V_

_"Bella, you stay away from that kid." Jasper told me._

_The doorbell rang, saving me from him asking more questions. I jumped up and ran to open the door._

_"Hi. Your mom told me you would me here." Riley was standing right in front of me._

* * *

"Uh, hi, Riley. What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I just wanted to talk to you. I assume you're with Jasper, and he needs to hear it as well." Riley replied, stepping past me and into the house.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Riley freaking Biers. Good to know that you still care about us. How's life on the run? Learn any new useful skills?" I heard Jasper ask him when I closed the door.

"The sarcasm is new. Where did you get it? Bella you're looking mighty pretty today." He winked at me when he said that. I scoffed, repulsed.

"Well can I offer you a cold beverage? Foot massage? A punch in the face?" Jasper said. I walked over to a couch in the family room and sat down while Jasper was still having his screaming match with Riley.

"I'm good actually. Just came here to talk." Riley replied. I'm not sure if he picked up on the sarcasm or not.

"Then speak." Jasper said harshly.

Riley turned to me, "Bella, there's no way to express to you how sorry I am. I didn't value our friendship, and took advantage of it. When I found out you liked me, something came over me. I actually did have feelings for you. I had fun with you and I could be myself. But then I met Bree,"

"Riley, I don't want to hear how happy your life is. I just got away from you, I would like it to stay that way." I interrupted him.

"Just listen. I thought that you were the one but she opened up my eyes to a whole new world. She finally ditched Diego and was single. She was the girl next door, so the window was open. I realized what I had to do to be happy and broke up with you. I never realized how much it would truly hurt you." Riley continued.

I looked at Jasper, and we had a mental conversation about if his story was the truth. He could lie about anything.

"I'm glad you're happy, but after so many months of wondering what I did that was so wrong, I'm finally happy. So thanks, but no thanks," I told him. I grabbed his arm and opened the front door, "Please leave and never speak to me again." I shoved him outside and locked the door then turned around to meet Jasper.

"Wow. That was intense. It's almost 12, I think you should get going." Jasper told me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged him, than stepped outside, calling a taxi. There was no way that I was going to risk running into him again.

My mother is a liar. She promised me that I would be gone for only a week and a half. It's been two weeks. It was my last day in New York, and I spent it ignoring my mom and taking in the city one last time before I leave it for a while. I went to a couple of music stores and just listened until I was about to go deaf. I got back to the apartment when it was time to leave.

"Thank you mom for the interviews." I told her. I always had to thank her or she gets really upset.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'll see you later. Maybe when you graduate." She smiled at me, hugged me, and practically shoved me out the door.

I took a cab to the airport and went through security. When I was at my gate, I sat down alone and started to people watch. The plane was boarding and soon enough it was ready for takeoff. The almost five hour plane ride was bearable. No annoying kids kicking my seat, or elders talking about their kids, or surprise phone calls. This whole trip I haven't been able to really talk to Edward. I was always busy or he was always busy. I drove to the airport with my mom, so I thought I was going to have to get a cab home, but I saw Edward holding a sign that said "Bella" in black marker.

"Hi! Thanks for picking me up!" I told him and hugged him.

"No problem," he said squeezing me back, "I knew that you didn't have a way back so I decided to pick you up." He kissed me and then picked up my bag. We walked to his car. He started it and asked me about my interviews. I decided to tell him about Jasper.

"Edward, my best friend wants to meet you." I said.

"Jasper? Didn't you just see him?" He replied.

"Yeah but he's home alone because his parents are gone for a while, so he's staying with me for like 2 weeks."

"I can't wait to meet him. What else did you do in New York?"

"Walked around, caught up with my ex who broke my heart, ate pizza, went to some parties, you know, normal stuff." I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Back up. Ex boyfriend? You never told me of any ex boyfriends,"

"That was a bad time in my life, I don't want anyone to know,"

"What's his name?" Why would he ask what his name is? He doesn't know him.

"Riley." I told him

"Riley…"

"Biers." I replied.

"Riley Biers as in Bree Tanner's boyfriend?"

"Yes." Did he know him?

"Riley Biers is bad news."

"Do you know him?" I asked, "Why do you talk about him like he's your friend?"

"Because he was my friend. Bella, when he left you, he came out here, and I was his first and only friend."

My mind is blown.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been around. I didn't feel like writing. I was sad for a while so I needed a short break. SPEAKING OF BREAK, happy winter break everyone!**

**Cliffhanger time! Isn't it the best? Well sort of cliffhanger. It's all right. **

**My poll had two responses saying Twitter. I will keep it open for a while longer if anyone has any other suggestions. I'm taking the legit poll down because no one is using it, so just review your answers.**

**Thank you for reading. I can't wait to know where this story goes. Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen next. Spoilers!**

**Have a great winter break. Merry Christmas, Boxing Day, Kwanza, and Happy Holidays.**

**JustDontFlicker**

_People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long._


	13. I Knew You Were Trouble

Chapter 13

Previously:

_"Do you know him?" I asked, "Why do you talk about him like he's your friend?"_

_"Because he was my friend. Bella, when he left you, he came out here, and I was his first and only friend."_

_My mind is blown. "Do you know him?" I asked, "Why do you talk about him like he's your friend?"_

_"Because he was my friend. Bella, when he left you, he came out here, and I was his first and only friend."_

_My mind is blown._

* * *

"What do you mean you're his one and only friend?" I asked, or shouted at Edward.

We pulled into the driveway and the police cruiser was in the normal spot, so Charlie was home. I realized that I haven't talked to Charlie a lot while I've been here.

"He moved from New York to here, I never really knew why. He said something about a girl being here and he had the opportunity to be with her. He never mentioned you or Jasper, just something about a couple friends that wouldn't miss him. He never talked of his past, and he never questioned mine," Edward replied. He took a deep breath and looked at me, analyzing my reaction. My reaction wasn't pretty.

"He never mentioned me at all? Not even the fact that Jasper and I were his only friends and that when he would get wasted in some ally, _we _were the ones that had to help him!" I was getting very angry. I didn't let tears fall. Never again would I cry over this boy. I've never been so over someone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know it was a rough time for you, but that was a different chapter of your life. Let it be my turn," Edward said the sweetest things to make me feel better. I leaned over the console and kissed him. He smiled back and unlocked the doors to let me out. Edward got out of the car and took my luggage out of the trunk. I was about to wheel it to the door, but he beat me to it. I stepped out of the car and tripped, while the contents of my purse spilled out.

"Oh great," I mumbled. I got on my hands and knees trying to save everything from the spill. I saw an unfamiliar piece of paper and opened it up. I sat down and read what it said:

Dear Bella,

I know that you never want to hear from me again, but please, just hear me out. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm hoping this letter will give you some closure. I was in a bad place when we were friends. I trusted the wrong people, not trusting the right people, and not caring who I hurt to get where I wanted. I understand that what I did was probably the worst thing that ever happened to you. I know I treated you like crap, but please understand that you helped me in so many ways. Below is my phone number for if you ever want to talk, or ignore me.

Sincerely,

Riley

I didn't realize that Edward was reading over my shoulder until I was finished reading. I looked up at him and noticed his blank face, covering up what he was thinking. I didn't know how the note got in my bag, but then I remembered Riley's stealing phase. He could steal and place anything. My bag was by the front door so while Jasper and I were turned around he could've slipped it in there. I crumpled up the note, mentally reminding myself to burn it.

"Can I have the note? I would like to have his number," Edward asked me, with this hand held out.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you going to do with it?" I was hesitant to give it to him because it's more my problem than his.

"I'm going to call him and tell him to leave us alone." He replied. Edward didn't ask me to hand it to him; instead he ripped it out of my hands. I started to protest but he silenced me with a look and dialed the number on his phone.

"Hi Riley? It's Edward. Edward Cullen," He started to say, but then walked away, out of hearing distance. I collected the rest of my stuff and thought about what would've happened if Riley stayed in town. After a couple more minutes of me pacing like crazy, Edward came over with a smug look on his face.

"What did you say?" I asked as he handed back the note.

"We had a very civilized conversation about you, and he agreed that it would be best not to have anymore contact because he's already caused enough trouble," Edward replied.

"And he agreed to that?"

"It matters what your definition of 'agree' is."

I sighed. "What did he say?"

"Like I said, he agreed to it. At least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Edward smiled down at me.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked him.

"No thanks. I've got to get home. I'll see you later?" He asks me.

"Tomorrow," I nod and wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me back and kisses my head. I turned around and walked up the driveway, into my house.

"DAD! I'M HOME! YOU CAN HAVE DECENT MEALS NOW!" I shouted as I got into the house.

"Bella!" My dad came down the stairs and gave me a hug, "How was your trip?"

"It was fine, I don't think I'll be getting the jobs. I'm not what they're looking for, and I'm only a junior," I wasn't disappointed. They should give the job to someone who actually wants it.

"I'm sure you did fine. Tell you what, you go unpack and I'll order pizzas for dinner," Charlie replied. I nodded and dragged my suitcase up the stairs and into my room.

While unpacking, I let my mind wander. I wondered why Riley was so intent on trying to talk to me now, when he could've apologized last year or after he left. All of these questions were nagging me. Charlie shouted up the stairs that someone was at the door for me. I looked out the window that has a view of the front yard and didn't recognize the car. I walked downstairs with my head down so I didn't trip on any of the steps.

"Hi Bella," A voice said. Riley?

My suspicions were confirmed when I looked up. Charlie looked at me and headed back to the living room. I went outside and closed the door. "Riley what are doing here?"

"After my lovely conversation with Edward, Victoria called me saying that she needed help with something," I remember Victoria. She's Riley's younger sister that he left when he chased after Bree. I never knew that she moved to Phoenix.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here, at my house? And how do you know where I live?" I crossed my arms, my stubborn side showing.

"I was going to say that I was in the neighborhood, but we both know that isn't true. I just wanted to talk; you're the police chief's daughter. Your name isn't hard to Google."

"Thank you for dropping by, but never do it again. You need to get through your head, that for the first time, I don't want to see you ever. My life doesn't revolve around you anymore, and it never will. You think that a simple letter will get me to forgive you? Go back to your girlfriend, and leave me alone. While you're at it, get over yourself," I was happy about my outburst. I have wanted to say those words for the longest time.

In response, Riley grabbed my upper arm and tightened his grip when I tried to wiggle out of it. "Now you listen to me, Bella. You don't tell me what to do. If I want to keep talking to you, I will. You just sit there and shut up. Do you understand?" He tightened his grip even more if that was possible. I was going to have many hand shaped bruises.

"You listen here, Riley," I said in the same tone, "You don't control me anymore. I'm not your little ragdoll that you can beat around when you're bored or have low self-esteem. I suggest you let go of me before I press charges and things start to get worse, for you," Riley was surprised that I talked back; he reluctantly let go of my arm.

"I'll be seeing you around. If you tell anyone about this, you'll definitely regret it, and next time, I wont be so nice," He spit at my feet and turned around. I watched him get in his car and leave, only then did I inspect the forming bruise. A Volvo came into the driveway and Edward stepped out and came up to me. My arm was starting to get purple.

"What happened?" Edward took my arm and lightly touched the bruise. I winced and he smiled apologetically.

"Riley happened," I replied. I could see the steam coming out of Edward's ears.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update until now. Christmas is chaotic. How did you like this chapter? **

**I have midterms in two weeks, so there might be a period of time where I don't update, and it's because of that. I'll update again later this week to make up for it.**

**Would you want to have one of the chapters in Edward's POV? Review your answer.**

**I'm thinking about writing a new story for the Divergent Trilogy when exams are over. I have no idea how I'm going to juggle two stories, but it can work.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**JustDontFlicker**

_Do not anticipate trouble, or worry about what may never happen. Keep in the sunlight. _


	14. Scared

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Me no own

I know you're all mad at me. I'm mad at me.

Previously:

_"I'll be seeing you around. If you tell anyone about this, you'll definitely regret it, and next time, I wont be so nice," He spit at my feet and turned around. I watched him get in his car and leave, only then did I inspect the forming bruise. A Volvo came into the driveway and Edward stepped out and came up to me. My arm was starting to get purple._

_"What happened?" Edward took my arm and lightly touched the bruise. I winced and he smiled apologetically._

_"Riley happened," I replied. I could see the steam coming out of Edward's ears._

* * *

"What do you mean Riley happened?" Edward asked, obviously concerned.

"He obviously didn't listen to your warning because he just came here and threatened me," I said trying to calm him down.

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me to stop talking when he's talking and expect to be beaten around a lot."

"I thought we only had Jacob and Mike to deal with, but now Riley? Any other past relationships I should worry about?"

"Pretty sure that's all of them," I winked at him, "So why did you come by? What's up?"

"Apparently I talk about you to my parents, so they want to meet you. I was given the command to invite you to dinner tomorrow. You'll meet my whole family, along with Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie." Edward casually said. This is not a casual thing!

"I'm meeting your parents?" Edward nodded. Duh, Bella, he just said that. "What if they don't like me?"

"They like you already from the stories of our adventures. I'll pick you up at six." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He flashed that famous grin and walked away.

After watching him drive down the street, I turned to go back in the house.

"That took a while. Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. Tell me when the pizza gets here. I'll be upstairs." Charlie nodded and I walked back up the stairs.

I didn't know what I was going to do in my room, but I noticed that it was really messy. I turned on Pandora and started to pick things off the floor. I noticed something in the corner of the room and walked over to it. After what it felt like hours, I could see the floor. I shouldn't let it get this dirty. The computer dinged, notifying me on an email. I opened it up, expecting spam, but it was from my school in New York, saying they sent the records to Forks.

Charlie's voice called up the stairs that the pizza was here. I paused my music and ran down the stairs, noticing that I was really hungry. Two paper plates were set up on the table in the kitchen. Tonight, there would be no dishes. There was a comfortable silence as we ate with the T.V. played in the background.

"I'm meeting Edward's parents tomorrow," I said to Charlie. "You're going to be on your own for dinner. Can you manage?"

"Bella, I've been making dinner for sixteen years before you came."

"It's amazing how you survived," I mumbled.

"When will I get to meet him?" Charlie and Edward in the same room would be interesting to watch. They seem to be complete opposites.

"It will be your turn soon. I get to have the awkward dinner with his parents, brother, sister, and brother's girlfriend, so I think you can wait." I grimaced. I was not a fan of awkwardness.

"As the young people say, sucks to suck," Charlie replied, going back to eating. My jaw dropped.

"Gee thanks dad for being so supportive. Where did you learn 'sucks to suck'?" I crossed my arms.

"I heard some kids saying it. It's rather inappropriate, but it's so fun to say!"

I started to laugh. My dad would probably embarrass me with saying that in public. I picked up my plate and threw it away. Ah the pleasures of paper.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to mentally prepare for tomorrow night. While I do that, you should Google some more things to say to be hip in this century." I giggled and went upstairs where my phone was buzzing.

I looked at the screen.

**Hey Beautiful, for dinner tomorrow, my parents are making Italian. I hope that's okay.**

**-Edward**

I texted him back saying that it was fine. It was going to be a while before it was considered appropriate to sleep, so I read "Wuthering Heights". It's all torn up from the numerous times I've read it. Halfway through, there was a knocking at my window. My eyes went wide when I saw a black shadow I wanted to defend myself, so I grabbed a fork that was from my salad and held it in front of me.

"Bella, open the window," A familiar voice said.

I guessed he could see me so I shook my head.

"It's Edward. Open this window before I fall out of the tree." I recognized the hair outline and opened the rusty window. He stepped in and saw the fork. He just smirked and walked passed me to get to my bed. I put the fork down and sat next to him.

"Sorry. I thought I was going to get killed." I shuddered at the thought of Riley.

Edward seemed to know what I was hinting at and shifted. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"You looked shaken up about this afternoon, and I thought you might want to talk about it." Edward was very concerned about my wellbeing. It was very cute.

"I just have a very dark and depressing past with him. I made a lot of poor choices and I don't really want to relive it. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I wish I could forget about Riley.

"That's fine. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," Edward started to look around my room. I realized this was the first time he was in my room.

"How did you know this was my room?" I asked.

"I guessed. I saw the light on and a tree, so I thought, what the hell?" Edward responded.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you normally do at…"Edward looked at his watch, "One A.M.?"

"It's one? It's gotten so late."

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" Edward asked, standing up.

"No!" I shouted quickly. I lowered my voice. "I mean, um, this might be a bit odd, but I don't really feel safe, so can you stay with me?" I looked down at my feet while my blush made an appearance.

"I'll do what ever you want. Don't be afraid to tell me what you're thinking. I'm fascinated at what goes on in that pretty little head of yours." I blushed again and stood up to collect my pajamas.

"I'll be right back." I said to him. He nodded and leaned back on my bed, picking up "Wuthering Heights".

I went to the bathroom and took the fastest shower ever. To save time, I brushed my teeth in the shower and changed once I was dried off. I put my hair up into a towel and went back into my room where Edward hadn't moved at all. I took the towel off of my head and tried to dry my hair with it. After combing it, I went and sat down next to Edward. He set down the book and took off his shoes and jacket. We got under the blankets and I turned off the light. He pulled me on his chest and sighed in content.

"Good night," I whispered as I felt his lips in my hair.

"Good night, my Bella," I think he started to say something else, but I was losing consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed Edward wasn't here. I looked around and saw a note saying he had to get back before his parents woke up. I got up and went to eat something. The cabinets seemed almost empty, but there was a box of Pop tarts. Charlie seemed to have left already, and it looked like no one vacuumed in a while, so cleaning would be in my future. Taking out the vacuum, I started in the kitchen and went into the family room. The doorbell was ringing while I was finishing up. I walked to the door and opened it, being greeted by balloons.

"Hello?" I said to the mystery deliveryman. The balloons covered his face.

"Is there a Bella Swan here?" He asked in a very fake sounding voice.

"This is she." I tried to figure out who would send me balloons. My question was answered when the balloons were moved and I could see his face.

"Here you go, Bella." Edward said. Stepping past my surprised look and into the house. I turned and followed him into the family room.

"Thanks for the balloons?" I said. Why did he get me balloons?

"I have here seventeen balloons. One for each birthday I missed." He put his hands in his pockets, and looked down which was something he did when he was embarrassed or nervous. But, today isn't my birthday.

"Thank you," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his around my waist. "You know that today isn't my birthday, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah I know, it seemed like a good idea. Are you excited for tonight?" He asked as he unwrapped himself from me and sat on the couch.

"More like petrified. What if they don't like me?" I seemed to need to be reassured every five minutes.

"It'll be fine. I don't think they've ever hated anyone. The house is buzzing with excitement for tonight." I hope they don't make a big deal out of it.

I smiled and he turned the T.V. on looking for movies. We talked and watched bad movies until it was time for him to go home and help his mom. I walked him to the front door and went up the stairs. It was time for me to get ready.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Um. Hi. Yeah, it's been like three weeks. I'm not the best author in the world. How did you like this chapter? I hope that the extra long chapter will help you forgive me. Bella gets to meet the parents in the next chapter, so YAY! PROGRESS!**

**I've recently discovered that I'm starting to hate the story. It's turning into something that I didn't want it to turn into. I will be getting rid of Riley soon; I never wanted it to turn into a story that has Bella have a weird past. I just want to concentrate on the relationship of Edward and Bella. Everyone seems to love Jasper, so he will be coming back soon.**

**Until next time.**

**JustDontFlicker**

_Life begins at the end of your comfort zone._


	15. Dinner For Five?

Chapter 15

Um… yeah…. It's been almost a month. I'm the best I know. More about how I'm awful at the bottom. Happy reading.

Previously:

_He laughed. "Yeah I know, it seemed like a good idea. Are you excited for tonight?" He asked as he unwrapped himself from me and sat on the couch._

_"More like petrified. What if they don't like me?" I seemed to need to be reassured every five minutes._

_"It'll be fine. I don't think they've ever hated anyone. The house is buzzing with excitement for tonight." I hope they don't make a big deal out of it._

_I smiled and he turned the T.V. on looking for movies. We talked and watched bad movies until it was time for him to go home and help his mom. I walked him to the front door and went up the stairs. It was time for me to get ready._

As I was getting ready, the nervousness kept coming back. I guess it was normal to feel this way. I was meeting my boyfriend's family for the first time and so nervous was justified. By the time I was done with everything, there was only time for last minute jewelry changes. I was wearing a black flowing dress that ended above the knee. I had on a gold necklace, bangles, and grabbed a white cardigan. I was deciding whether or not to bring a phone. I settled on bringing it and went down the stairs to find my gold flats. The doorbell ring when I was at the bottom. I opened the door and Edward was there with his arm extended towards me. I smiled and told Charlie I was leaving.

"Are you still nervous?" Edward asked as we got to his car.

"No, I think that passed. I'm just working on not hyperventilating. That's not the same thing as being nervous is it?" I asked. He chuckled and opened my door for me.

"I'm sure it will be fine. It's only the most important meal of your entire life. First impressions are only once." Edward joked. I slapped his chest, trying to suppress a smile and got in the car. He came around to his side and started it.

"Thanks a lot for helping me calm down." I said sarcastically.

"Any time, ma'am." He replied, tipping an imaginary hat. He then backed out of the driveway and down the road to his house. I realized that I had no idea where he lives. I've never seen him just walking down the street. I looked out the window, watching the houses pass and trying to control my breathing.

"Would you like to find a radio station?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure." I played with the buttons until I found Claire de Lune. I all of a sudden really missed back when my mom was kind of nice and did things with me. I started to hum along until the song ended.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked.

"I only know my favorites. My mother would play it all the time." I saw a break in the trees as a driveway was coming into view.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let them hurt you." Edward winked at me and smiled. After going down the driveway for about a mile, a beautiful house was in view. It had three stories, and was made of wood. Edward chuckled at my awed expression and turned off the car once it was parked. I could see that the back of the house was made of partially glass.

Edward turned off the car and in a flash was at my door opening it for me. I smiled my thanks and took the house in. I knew Edward's family was wealthy, but I guess I didn't comprehend how wealthy. Edward opened the front door and held it for me.

Inside was even more beautiful. How that is possible is beyond me. There were antiques everywhere. It felt like a museum but very homey. The very first level had a game room and living rooms. We climbed the stairs to the second story had a kitchen and bedrooms. I could smell the Italian food from the staircase. As we got to the top, we saw four people and my heart thudded. They all turned to us and smiled at me, like robots. I disregarded that thought and focused on the people.

The two adults came forward first. The woman had caramel colored hair, was slim and small, with brown eyes with speckles of gold. She looked very excited, and shocked at the same time. Next to her was a God-like man that had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was somehow very familiar. They looked too young to have three teenagers. They looked like they were waiting for me to say something.

"Hi. I'm Bella," I said, putting out my hand to shake.

They ignored it.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle. Sorry for not shaking your hand, they're a bit dirty. This is my wife, Esme. Thank you for joining us for dinner," He gave me a smiled that seemed forced.

"Thank you very much for having me. Your home is beautiful, Doctor Cullen," I said to him but was still looking around.

"Please, call me Carlisle. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Dinner will be ready soon. Edward, go introduce your brother," I realized Esme hadn't said anything but I didn't think anything of it. Carlisle is obviously the head of the family. While they passed us to get to the kitchen, she surprised me by hugging me. I was shocked but hugged her back.

"Benvenuti nella famiglia." She told me in my ear. (**Welcome to the family). **I smiled at her and let her go. I looked at Edward with a questioning gaze, and he just smiled at me. He led me down a hallway to a family room with two teenagers watching T.V.

As we approached them, they stood up, waiting to be introduced. The girl was absolutely beautiful. She had cascading blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a purple ruffle shirt and black and white stripped pants. She looked like she could fit in with the popular girls at my old school. It feels like I've seen her before in pictures. Next to her was a very tall, muscular, and fit man. He was about the same age as us but looked like he could pass for thirty. He had black curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a red sweater. His smile was so large; I thought his face was going to break in half.

"I'm Emmett," The big one said, "And this is Rosalie." He gestured to the blonde. Rosalie. That's what Jasper's sister's name is. She got emancipated when she was sixteen and went to California. It's a forbidden subject in their house.

"You're very pretty," Rosalie told me. I thanked her and blushed. Edward smiled at me.

"Emmett, where's Alice?" Edward asked.

"I think she's in her room…" Emmett replied, trailing off.

"No! I'm right here!" Said a voice that I assumed was Alice's. A little pixie-like girl came into the room to greet us. She had a great fashion sense. She was wearing a blue and white sundress. Her hair was black and spiked. Her blue eyes almost matched her dress. We all sat down after she was in the room.

"I'm Bella," I told her.

"Oh I know. I know all about you," I smiled, a little creeped out. She gave my outfit a once-over and smiled at me.

"Alice don't scare the poor girl," Rosalie said. I was starting to like this family.

"I was just getting to know my new best friend," Alice said defensively, raising her hands up in surrender.

"Friends, huh? I don't think I've had any friends that were girls," I replied. I've only been friends with Jasper and Riley. Everyone else thought I was weird.

"Really? Not even your mom? Or a neighbor?" Alice asked. I shook my head. In New York you don't really talk to your neighbors. Everyone lives their own lives. And my mom was always busy.

"That will now change," Alice replied. "You have me and Rose. Did you have any guy friends?"

I laughed at how careful she was being. I know she didn't want to pry, but she was obviously curious. "Yeah, one. His name is Jasper. He's visiting soon. We should all hang out," They were suddenly all interested, and Rosalie's eyes bugged out of her head when I said Jasper's name.

"That would be great! When does he get here?" Rosalie asked.

"A few days. July tenth. It's funny, you guys look a lot alike, with the blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Rosalie had this glint in her eyes. There was something she wasn't telling us.

"What grade are you guys in?" I steered the conversation to something we could all talk about. School. Ugh.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to be seniors and Alice is going to be a junior with us," Edward answered.

"Dinner is ready!" Esme yelled.

We all stood up and walked out the door and into the dining room. Everyone took a seat and looked at the food on the table. I sat next to Alice and Edward and across from Rosalie. The food was handed out and everyone started to talk.

"So Bella, what plans do you have for when you graduate?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to be a writer, or a teacher." I replied. It would be pretty hard to convince my mom to let me be a writer. Carlisle nodded and more questions were thrown my way. They were pretty simple, and soon enough Edward was taking me home. Alice gave me a hug goodbye and a promise that we're going shopping tomorrow. Rosalie also gave me a hug saying she was also going shopping and she would save me from Alice. She got a smack on the arm when Alice heard that. Emmett gave me a big bear hug saying that the next time I came over we were going to watch Back to the Future. I can't wait. Esme and Carlisle also gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family. I say that the dinner went well. I didn't trip, or embarrass myself so I call the successful. The car ride home was quiet, with the radio playing softly in the background. We pulled into my driveway quickly, thanks to Edward's speeding.

"Today was fun," I said, and then took off my seatbelt.

"They like you. Alice especially. She hasn't met many people outside of her school or family," Edward replied, and then got out of the car to open my door. I stepped out and turned to face him.

"Thank you for the evening. It was way more fun then what I probably would have ended up doing."

"My pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow," I kissed him on his cheek and went to the door. Charlie must've gone to sleep because he wasn't in the living room and the lights were turned off. It was very hard to get around my house with the lights off. I soon got to my room and got ready for bed. Sleep didn't come immediately, so I tried to read to get my mind off of what the next day would bring. Edward's family was so nice and seemed to get over the fact that I was kind of a mess. Carlisle and Rosalie seemed familiar somehow. I've seen them at different places. I mentally shrugged and felt my eyelids droop. Sleep took over as soon as turned off the light and laid down.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I was hoping to avoid this conversation, but I've been so bad that I have to suck it up. I don't have an excuse for my absence; just that I've been trying to get my math grade up, and that actually takes work! Who knew?! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, with it being almost 2,000 worlds, its one of the longest one. JASPER IS COMING BACK SOON! YOU ALL LOVE JASPER! I think it's a milestone, seeing as how this is the 15****th**** chapter, so yay. I started this 5 months ago and have 15 chapters up with 36 followers, 39 reviews and over 5,000 hits. Thank you for helping me achieve this. I promise to try and update faster. Bye. Review please.**

**JustDontFlicker**

_A person who never made a mistake, never tried anything new._


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE IM SO SO SO SORRY

Author's Note:

GAH IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LIKE MY THIRD OF THESE BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. This next week is my spring break and I won't be in the country, so I can't update. I'm really sorry I've not been doing so well. Blame it on Math (and Supernatural. I started a couple weeks ago and I'm on season 3). I started writing the next chapter and it will be up in a couple of weeks. Please be patient with me.

Thank you so much.

JustDontFlicker

_A visionary sees light in the dark_


	17. More Airports

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Me no own

Previously:

_I kissed him on his cheek and went to the door. Charlie must've gone to sleep because he wasn't in the living room and the lights were turned off. It was very hard to get around my house with the lights off. I soon got to my room and got ready for bed. Sleep didn't come immediately, so I tried to read to get my mind off of what the next day would bring. Edward's family was so nice and seemed to get over the fact that I was kind of a mess. Carlisle and Rosalie seemed familiar somehow. I've seen them at different places. I mentally shrugged and felt my eyelids droop. Sleep took over as soon as turned off the light and laid down._

The days following my first dinner with Edward's family soon turned into weeks. I soon became comfortable with them and was over there at least every day. Edward and I didn't have many more adventures, but it was okay because I was excited to learn more about this mysterious family. Alice is already trying to turn me into a human Barbie Doll, which isn't as fun as it sounds. Her makeovers take hours. Emmett seems to be another big brother. He wasn't like Jasper; Emmett is a teddy bear, and Jasper is more like a rock. Rosalie is taking a little longer to warm up to me. She seems to try and distance herself but it ends up failing and she became one of my really close friends. When she thinks I'm not looking, she gives me a look like she was trying to figure me out, like she's seen me before. Carlisle and Esme are the parents I've always wanted. They look after their kids, and make sure that they're okay. I've never had that before. They treat me as one of their own.

Everyone is getting excited over the arrival of Jasper. I've talked about him so much, so I can't blame them. I've reached the peak of excitement because he gets here tomorrow and is staying for two weeks. It's hard to prepare for his visit because there isn't anything fun to do in Forks County. I was disturbed from my thoughts when the car I was in rolled onto the long driveway.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks. I didn't realize that I'm biting my lip in nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about tomorrow." I reply. I'm more worried about how I'm going to act around Jasper. I tend to get crude and bitchy when we're together. It's hard not to when you live in one of the toughest cities in the country.

"Everything will be fine. Your only job is to pick him up, and then bring him here. If you want you can take my car." Edward turned the car off and got out. I followed suit.

Rosalie is more nervous about tomorrow than anyone else. She reminds me of Jasper when she's worried. She will pace and cross her arms while furrowing her brow, and it would drive us all crazy. In the kitchen, everyone was waiting for us, and if it's possible, the cabinets, counters, and fridge look even cleaner than normal.

"Bella, is there any allergies or food dislikes that Jasper has?" Esme questions, always the cautious mother.

"He's allergic to mushrooms and he doesn't like fish." I told her. "But if you cook him anything, he'll eat it." I don't want Jasper to come across as a picky person, so I add that last phrase so they wouldn't judge him too quickly.

The rest of the night is used to prepare for the next day and go over what is appropriate conversation and off-limits, like his sister and parents. Emmett is the only one to question the off-limits topics. I'm soon in my own house and asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Alarms just love to interrupt the greatest of dreams. It was a reoccurring dream of Edward and I in a meadow and he was trying to prove to me that he has superpowers. I never understood the second part, but the rest seems like it could happen.

I figured that Edward's car could make the trip rather than my beat up old red one. My dad surprised me with this car a couple weeks ago and it's been used at least twice. I took a shower and got dressed in simple jeans and a Snow Patrol shirt. I had to be at the airport and I left with plenty of time to get the car.

"Hello Bella," Esme greeted me when I got to the Cullens.

"Hello Esme. It's good to see you. Do you know where Edward is? I need to get to the airport." I feel like I'm always looking for him rather than having an actual conversation with anyone in his family.

"I think he's in his room. Why don't you go check?"

I didn't need to go all the way to the third floor because he was in the kitchen on the second, eating breakfast at the counter.

"Hey Edward." I greeted him with a hug around his waist.

"Hi Bella. You came just in time for breakfast." He turned in his stool to face me.

"As fun as that sounds, I need to get to the airport. I came to exchange keys."

"Wait here. I need to find them." He got off the stool and walked out of the room to go up the stairs. I figure it will take him a while to figure out that his keys are in his pocket, so I sit and wait.

"I found them!" Edward says after coming into the room two minutes later. "They were in my pocket."

I laugh. Edward is always losing his keys and they turn up in weird places. He places the keys in my open palm.

"Take care of her." I roll my eyes; of course he would say that.

"Bye, Eddie!" I say while running down stairs. When I get to the bottom, I blow a kiss and run outside.

"Don't call me that!" I hear him say when I get out the door.

The drive to the airport is uneventful, meaning there isn't much traffic. The parking lot is a lot further from the airport than I previously guessed, which means a hike for me. Ten minutes later, the airport comes into view and I silently party in my head. Jasper's plane had landed about fifteen minutes ago, but the luggage carousel just started.

"BELLA!" I hear someone scream; I turn and see Jasper coming towards me.

"JASPER!" I yell back to play along. I giggle when he picks me up in a hug and swings me around. He always does really cheesy things.

"I missed you," I say as he sets me down.

"I know. I guess I missed you, squirt." He ruffles my hair and grabs his luggage that just happened to roll around at that moment.

"Be prepared. There's nothing to do in this county, but that means a lot of pranking." Jasper grinned at me as we walked back to the car.

"So when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Jasper asks as the car comes into sight.

"Right now actually. We're going to his house for dinner and you'll meet his siblings and his parents."

"Sheesh, where did you park?" Of course, now he complains.

We joke on the way there, and soon the two-hour drive seems to be five minutes. The Cullen house was soon in view and Jasper was stirring from his nap.

"Jasper Poo! Wakey wakey!" I sang. He hates when I sing, and it's funny to watch him get annoyed with me. He just chooses to ignore me, like always. "Jasper, get your ass out of this car. I'm going to lock you in it."

"Chill, sis. I'm up, just don't sing." The Cullens were all watching as he gets out of the car, but he seems to be oblivious to it.

Esme opens the door as we walk up to it. "You must be Jasper. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle, my husband. We're Edward's parents and we've heard so much about you."

"Hello. I hope you've heard all good things." Jasper glares at me jokingly and I punch his shoulder.

"They've been wonderful things. Why don't you come inside and meet the rest of the family?"

"That sounds wonderful." Jasper takes my hand and drags me inside after Esme and Carlisle. We go to the first floor living room and everyone is already sitting.

Edward stands and walks over to us. "I'm Edward."

Jasper's eyes widen. "Oh my God."

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I ask. He looks down at me with the same wide eyes and looks at Rosalie.

Rosalie seems to notice what's going on based on the size of her eyes. "Oh my God." She says.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Emmett bellows.

"Holy crap." I say. I finally see the resemblance. "That's Jasper's sister."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi. What's up? How's your cat? That's nice.**

**I'm sorry to say that the story is soon coming to a close in a few chapters. I have no interest left in this story line and it's so bad and I apologize for that. This is my first one.**

**I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Next year will be better for me to write because my brother goes to college and I don't have to fight over the computer. I will start a new story soon and hopefully it will be better than this one. For some reason, I feel like it's always in past tense and then I get self conscious about it all.**

**How did you like this chapter? Who guessed that Rosalie and Jasper were related? I bet you all knew….**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! I'll see you next chapter!**

_If you can't get someone out of your head, then maybe they're supposed to be there._

_-_JustDontFlicker


End file.
